Pregnant women with antiphospholipid syndrome will be randomized to be treated w/wither standard therapy (heparin and low-dose aspirin) plus IVIG, or standard therapy plus placebo. The primary endpoints to be studied are the gestational age of delivery, the presence or absence of preeclampsia and placental insuff-iciency, and fetal growth impairment, and the presence or absence of fetal death